Hipnose
by Aglaia Tyrel
Summary: não são todos que podem voltar à vidas passadas...
1. Default Chapter

_"Não nos conhecemos...?"_

_"Não nos conhecemos...?"_

_"Não nos conhecemos...?"_

_"Não nos conhecemos...?"_

"Pede perdão perante Deus por ter matado Jeremy Wanton à data de 4 de junho de 1759?"

A voz ecoava e sua imagem nítida com a corda no pescoço, um chão em falso sob seus pés que não estaria mais lá em poucos minutos, e ele dependurado, jurando morte à Kate Wanton.

_"Não fui eu! Foi ela! Ela matou o próprio marido,  Jeremy Wanton."_

E ele próprio negando o crime. Sabia que era inocente perante Deus, mas os homens na terra o condenavam, quando não saberiam acusar lindos olhos castanhos num rosto de porcelana como os dela.

_"Eu a encontrarei, Kate, numa outra vida, num outro lugar. Eu a encontrarei."_

°

Restaurante Encantos, Rua Quatro Ventos, Londres, 4 de junho de 1999. À entrada, um homem cego com um cachorro, pedindo dinheiro. Por dentro e por fora um lugar simpático, com flores primaveris, sininhos por toda parte, saleiros em formato de anjinhos em cima das mesas e, nestas, toalhas com imitações de gravuras do século XIX. Cortininhas bordadas nas janelas de madeira.

- Então, o que vão querer?

- Duas Saladas Especiais e duas águas.

- O.K.

_"Essas modelos, ainda morrem de desnutrição..." _Pensou Hermione, ao sair para a cozinha para fazer o pedido.

- Aqui estão: duas Saladas Especiais e duas águas – entregou o pedido sorrindo e se afastou.

"Nem agradecem..."

Hermione se dirigiu à outra mesa e viu que um homem a olhava pelo lado de fora da janela. Disfarçou e voltou o olhar aos clientes.

"_Cara louco..."_

Os sininhos da porta do restaurante balançaram e o tal homem estranho entrou. Tinha os cabelos louros bem claros, como se platinados, olhos cinzas como se estivesse em inverno constante, pele muito pálida, vestes escuras com um sobretudo preto por cima.

- Como vai? Kate... – ele perguntou, dirigindo-se a Hermione.

- Ahn, desculpe, mas eu não sou Kate – ela respondeu, aturdida.

- Claro que é – retrucou o loiro.

- Me desculpe, tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

Ela foi até o balcão e não ousou olhar para trás. Ficou minutos parada ali, até que ele foi embora.

- Chris, se mamãe ligar, diga-lhe que eu fui para casa. Estou muito cansada. Tchau.

- O.K. Tchau.

Ela saiu, foi para trás do restaurante e desaparatou.

_"Hum, vamos ver... vou arrumar essa cozinha e estudar." _ Ela pensou, vendo a bagunça na cozinha que tinha deixado de manhã.

Foi para a sala deixar as coisas e viu a porta que dava para o jardim aberta. Olhou em volta e fechou a porta. Quando virou-se para ir para a cozinha, alguém tapou sua boca e ela se debateu, tentando se livrar das mãos da pessoa. Ela sabia que era um homem por causa da mão grande e forte.

O atacante a virou para si e a jogou numa cadeira. Era o mesmo do restaurante à tarde. Os mesmos olhos de inverno.

- E agora, Kate, será que está lembrada? – ele perguntou, puxando uma corda e passando pelo seu pescoço.

- Não por favor, eu não sou Kate! Eu sou Hermione Granger! Não sei do que está falando! Por favor, me solte! – ela gritava, desesperada. Sua varinha estava na bolsa e ela estava nervosa demais para proferir algum feitiço que fizesse sua única arma ir até ela.

- Granger? A sangue-ruim? Vejam como esse mundo é cruel. Você me odeia desde sempre. Tanto que me deixou morrer. Eu olhava para você procurando qualquer sinal de amor, qualquer coisa que me dissesse que você se importava comigo, mas eu não achei nada. E você me deixou ser enforcado, acusado pelo seu próprio crime.

- Do que está falando? Eu não conheço você! – ela continuava gritando desesperada, tentando sair da cadeira em que ele a prendia com os braços. A corda ainda passada pelo seu pescoço.

- Tem certeza? – ele se pôs bem em frente a ela, sorrindo sarcástico. – E o Potter, como vai? E o Weasley Pobretão? Sabe se ele teve filhos? Quantos? Talvez doze?

De repente aquelas palavras e aquele sarcasmo, aqueles olhos nos dela, e Hogwarts retornara. Ele estava diferente, parecia que a vida o havia mudado por fora, mas não tinha feito o mesmo por dentro.

- Malfoy.

- Muito bem! Em outra vida conhecido como Eoin Guiness.

- Você é doente! Sempre foi! – ela gritou, virando o rosto.

- Olhe para mim! – ele disse, segurando-a pelo queixo e virando seu rosto para o dele.

Ele viu aqueles olhos, foi como se sua alma entrasse naquele olhar e penetrasse no seu passado. Então ele hesitou.

°

Uma área rural com uma cerca e folhas de outono caídas no chão. Uma mulher de costas, o longo vestido arrastando no chão movendo as folhas secas, nas mãos um guarda-sol, os cabelos cheios de cachos bem feitos. Ela se vira e sorri para ele, dizendo: "Venha, venha!!" 

Ele corre até ela com imensa alegria, a pega no colo e a gira no ar. Ele olha em seus olhos e sentia que penetrava em seus sentimentos. Eram olhos felizes, cheios de amor.

°

Hermione aproveitou que ele não estava mais tão perto, correu rapidamente, pegou o candelabro em cima da mesa e bateu no estômago dele, fazendo-o cambalear. Correndo, pegou a bolsa e saiu de casa gritando por socorro. A corda ainda amarrada a seu pescoço.

Viu Rony dobrando a rua e gritou seu nome. O ruivo se virou e olhou-a confuso. Ela corria para ele desesperada, com aquela corda no pescoço, os cabelos despenteados, o rosto vermelho e cheio de lágrimas.

Rony adiantou-se para ela, que o abraçou e começou a soluçar, quando os dois viram Malfoy correndo atrás, com a mão no estômago.

Rony não o reconheceu imediatamente, mas passou Hermione para trás dele e mandou que aparatasse para A Toca. Ela obedeceu.

O ruivo pegou rápido a varinha e lançou um _Immobulus_ no agressor de Hermione. Levou-o para o Ministério e deixou-o sob cuidados dos guardas até segunda ordem.

Foi para A Toca e encontrou Hermione, ainda tremendo, na sala, rondada por Molly, Arthur, Ginny e Harry.

- Agora me conte, o que aconteceu??

- O que você fez com Malfoy?

- Malfoy??

- Era o Malfoy, Rony. Era ele! Ele disse que eu era Kate, que ele foi acusado por um crime que eu cometi e foi enforcado!

- Calma, Mione, explica direito. A propósito, o que o Harry está fazendo aqui?

- Eu achei que era melhor mandar uma coruja a ele enquanto você não voltasse... – disse Ginny.

- É, fez bem. Agora conta, Mione.

Hermione contou tudo o que havia passado, com todos os detalhes que pôde. Rony e Harry se entreolhavam a cada palavra. 

- Ele nunca foi muito bom da cabeça... – disse Harry, ao fim da história.

- Não, Harry, ele parecia bastante consciente do que falava.

Rony tornou-se detetive do Ministério e Harry, auror. Hermione trabalhava junto ao Ministro, resolvendo leis, autorizando feitiços etc. No momento estava de férias e seus pais disseram que seria bom se ela se ocupasse de alguma coisa, então ela foi trabalhar no restaurante deles. Os pais de Hermione eram dentistas, mas abriram um restaurante fazia dois anos.

- Do que acha que ele estava falando, então? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele vê o que aconteceu em outras vidas. Ele acha que essa Kate foi a culpada por ele ter morrido. Mas eu não entendo. Ele foi enforcado, não se mata um bruxo assim, ainda mais por um assassinato. É uma coisa muito trouxa e antiga. Então não éramos bruxos na "outra vida"... Ele pôs a corda no meu pescoço para tentar me enforcar da mesma forma como fizeram com ele.

- Eu não comentei nada, mas há um mês estão acontecendo assassinatos estranhos. Sem feitiços. De maneiras totalmente trouxas. Todas as vítimas eram mulheres. 

- De que modo elas foram assassinadas?

- Andie Lecourt foi afogada. Marta Lebvisky, esposa de um trouxa, estava num carro e ele pegou fogo. Emma Mandison foi estrangulada. E Katerin Moore foi encontrada na cozinha morta, por causa de gás. Não temos nada que nos leve a lugar algum. Katerin Moore era trouxa. Nós fomos contactados porque os trouxas ficaram totalmente aturdidos por causa disso. Não havia nenhum sinal, nenhuma pista, nada.

Hermione franziu a testa e olhou para Harry.

- Também não achamos nada. Muito estranho. A mulher era uma simples trouxa.

- Mas Malfoy não teria nenhum envolvimento com isso – ela tentou uma afirmação interrogativa.

- Até agora não – respondeu Rony. – Amanhã vamos interrogar o Malfoy e veremos o que vamos fazer. Caso ele continue afirmando a "outra vida", vamos coloca-lo sob supervisão de um psiquiatra. Precisamos saber se ele sabe o que é certo e o que é errado para poder julga-lo.


	2. 2

- Talvez eu possa ser a psiquiatra dele – disse Ginny.

- Sem chances, maninha – respondeu Rony, carrancudo.

- Eu posso fazer isso, Rony! Já me formei faz tempo e, além disso, meu caro, ajudei muito você!

- Eu estou falando que não quero você metida com o Malfoy, Ginny! Acabou!

- Espera, Rony. Ginny, você sabe hipnose? Quer dizer, estudou isso aprofundadamente? – perguntou Hermione.

- Os psiquiatras do Ministério estudam tudo sobre a mente, Hermione, você deveria saber disso – quem respondeu foi Rony, muito emburrado.

- Precisamos de alguém que tenha grande conhecimento sobre regressão – comentou Harry, a testa enrugada.

- Eu posso fazer isso – Ginny disse firme, olhando o irmão com grande ódio.

- Ginevra, eu já disse que você – começou Rony, levantando-se e colocando o dedo indicador bem no nariz da irmã caçula. Mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Você vai ser a encarregada disso, Ginny – pontualizou Hermione, com toda sua autoridade.

- A irmã é minha e o caso é meu, Hermione! Isso pode ser perigoso!

- Ela é sua irmã e também uma ótima psiquiatra! Ela é competente!

- Eu não estou dizendo o contrário!

- Mas você não a deixa pegar um caso importante nunca! Eu nunca me meti, mas agora eu vou ter que usar isso: EU SOU SUA SUPERIORA E, QUERENDO OU NÃO, EU MANDO EM VOCÊ!!!

- Você sempre mandou... – comentou Harry. Rony ficou mais vermelho do que seus cabelos e mandou o amigo não se meter.

°

No dia seguinte os quatro no Ministério. Foram para onde Malfoy estava preso e Rony ainda tentou, sem sucesso, fazer com que Ginny desistisse do caso.

- Ele não tentou fugir? – Harry perguntou a um dos guardas, enquanto Rony abria o quarto de Malfoy.

- Antes que eu abra, Mione, acho melhor ele não te ver.

- Tudo bem.

Malfoy estava deitado de barriga para cima e a cabeça apoiada nos braços, as pernas cruzadas ao longo da cama.

- Bom dia, Weasley. Vejo que trouxe a coelhinha mais nova da ninhada com você – disse, olhando para Ginny. – e também o Cicatriz.

- O Sr Draco Malfoy está aqui porque foi acusado de ameaçar Hermione Granger e invadir sua casa às 21:00 do dia 4 de junho de 1999. A vítima diz que o acusado a acusou de coisas das quais não tem ciência – Rony leu.

- Quanta formalidade...

Um dos guardas bateu a porta e entrou, informando a Harry que ele deveria comparecer ao 5º andar imediatamente. Então Rony e Ginny ficaram sozinhos com Malfoy para começar as perguntas.

Malfoy se esquivava facilmente das perguntas e quase Rony não se controlou. O ruivo costumava ser bem calmo e racional quanto aos acusados. Mas afinal, Draco Malfoy não era um simples e desconhecido acusado.

Depois de muita viravoltas, o loiro acabou falando exatamente a mesma coisa que Hermione havia contado. Rony e Ginny combinaram de não trocar olhares em frente a Malfoy e assim foi feito.

Ao final das perguntas, que envolveram desde sua saída de Hogwarts, até o dia 4 de junho de 1999, Malfoy se manteve indiferente e esquivo. Disse que tinha que matar Kate, Hermione,  porque ela o matou em outra vida.

- Malfoy, eu vou ser sua psiquiatra até que eu sinta que você pode ser julgado – Ginny informou.

- Que seja.

Os dois saíram e deixaram o bruxo com suas voltas ao passado. Ginny achou que ele aceitou muito bem o fato de ter que ter uma psiquiatra, geralmente todos dizem que não são loucos e não precisam de psiquiatras. Rony disse que antes ele dissesse que não precisava, assim ele poderia dar qualquer desculpa e enfia-lo logo em Azkaban.

Os dois foram encontrar Hermione na biblioteca do Ministério. Ela estava com os pensamentos grudados num livro de regressão. Era o primeiro livro que Ginny havia lido sobre o assunto, ela tinha uma grande admiração pelo autor, Ernest Garner, um dos mais aplaudidos psiquiatras dos últimos tempos. 

- O que pensa em fazer, Ginny? – Hermione perguntou.

Ginny iria começar com sessões normais, só com perguntas, para tentar entender o que ele pensava. Depois, se houvesse necessidade maior, ela começaria com a hipnose.

°

Draco se olhava no espelho...

_Ele ia andando com as mãos presas por cordas, empurrado por um carrasco. Não tirava os olhos de Kate nem por um segundo, não piscava e não pensava. Os olhos dela presos nos dele, sem esboçar qualquer sentimento, como se eles apenas estivessem congelados no tempo. Ela toda de preto, a expressão como se nunca tivesse visto aquele homem. _

_"Eu a encontrarei, Kate..."_

E Draco sentiu uma corda prender seu pescoço, se debateu e caiu no chão, contorcendo-se, a mão no pescoço.

Um guarda invadiu o quarto e lhe deu uma poção calmante.

Ginny foi chamada imediatamente. A primeira sessão começaria em instantes.

Malfoy foi levado para a sala dela e amarrado à cadeira. Ginny sentada com uma prancheta na mão em frente a ele, que evitava seu olhar.

- O que você viu?

Ele não respondeu, apenas frisou os lábios e olhou para a janela.

- Isso te assustou...

- Se você visse suas vidas passadas você também ficaria assustada.

Ele começava a falar. Ela sentiu que se o pusesse a prova, ele abriria uma brecha no silêncio.

- E o que essa visão mostra?

Ele não respondeu.

- Você tem medo. Disse que você foi acusado de um crime cometido por Hermione.

Ele a corrigiu, olhando firmemente em seus olhos.

- Kate.

- Que crime foi esse?

- Assassinato.

Havia tanto rancor, tanto ódio e tanta lembrança em seus olhos. Ginny acreditou nunca ter visto nada igual.

O guarda havia informado Ginny de que encontrou Malfoy caído no chão com as mãos no pescoço e o olhar vidrado. Então ela arriscou uma suposição.

- Você foi enforcado pelo crime que Kate cometeu.

Ele demorou a responder. Não olhava mais para ela. Agarrava com força o braço da cadeira. E com dificuldade disse que sim.

- E você supõe que aquela Kate seja Hermione.

- Eu não suponho nada. É ela. E eu tenho certeza de que ela se lembra do mal que me fez.

- Por isso tentou enforcá-la.

Ele a olhou com os lábios contorcidos e os olhos em cólera.

- Não acha certo que ela pague pelo que me fez?

- Há quem regresse para outras vidas, há quem não consiga fazer o mesmo. Não pode ter tanta certeza de que ela se lembre do que fez a você.

- Não me respondeu, Dra Weasley. Não acha certo que ela pague pelo que me fez?

- A vingança é algo negativo em todas as pessoas, Sr Malfoy.

- Estou comovido. Se eu pudesse bateria palmas para a legítima grifinória. Mas como acham que eu sou algum maluco e posso atacar a doutora a qualquer momento, me deixam preso nessa cadeira como um animal.

Ginny manteve-se séria. Mas o ódio começando a sair pelos poros. Baixou os olhos para a prancheta e anotou _"bater com a cabeça na parede depois da sessão"._

- A quantas vidas você já regressou, Malfoy?

- Onze.

- E como eram essas vidas?

Ele não respondeu. Olhou para o teto e suspirou. Ela então viu que sua expressão era pesada, como se quisesse afastar as lembranças de suas visões. Assim, arriscou.

- Trágicas?

Ele continuou naquele transe de olhos fechados. De repente começou a relaxar e contorcer o rosto, apertava mais as mãos na cadeira e mexia com os pés. Murmurava coisas que só ele conseguiria decifrar. Começou a suar e, de repente, gritou _"NÃO!!!"_

Ginny chamou o guarda para acudi-la. Ele segurou Malfoy enquanto ela tentava fazer com que ele abrisse os olhos e se acalmasse. Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu o que estava a sua volta, mas ainda estava muito assustado.

- O que você viu?


End file.
